Not Exactly Linear: Descent Into Madness
by DragonOfFanfiction
Summary: England has returned to 3014 with Annie, his probably not human friend, but something strange brews on the horizon. A continuation of "Not Exactly Linear: Tale of the Magic Revolution". Part two of two.
1. Prolouge

**So... hello there. Hello lovely readers of the original "Not Exactly Linear" -now renamed to "Not Exactly Linear: Tale of the Magic revolution" just so we could keep the name here-, I'm 'DOF-san' that MewShiny referred to in her A/Ns and cast lists, and I'm the person behind Alex. I'll be taking over the A/Ns from now on. ^w^ **

**Original story: s/9708250/1/Not-Exactly-Linear-Tale-of-the-Magic-Revolution**

**Obviously, I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who. Reviews are always appreciated, yada yada.**

* * *

_**Recap:** England met the Doctor then after a series of unlikely events was led to start a magical revolution in the year 2437 under the name Alexander Ginger, and after 152 years, he was finally able to return to his correct time (in 3014) where, after recovering from terrible sickness, he discovered that a girl he'd met in the past actually wasn't human and decided to save her…_

**Prologue:**

England blinked as he awoke on a soft bed in his home. _Strange… I was on the moon last I checked…_ He must have fallen unconscious, only to be returned home by America and the Doctor, or at least he could only assume that they were the ones that took him home.

As he sat up, England noticed the pocketwatch sitting on his nightstand and slipped it into his pocket as he stood up and began to walk to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He'd have to call America and ask what exactly had happened when he passed out.

Upon having called America England learned that he'd simply passed out and that America and the Doctor returned him to Earth quickly, there wasn't really any trouble involved and England felt fine now. The sickness must have lingered a bit, he hadn't been back too long.

He then went to look for a few old papers he had been reviewing before he left, but few very turned around when he teleported into his study. It wasn't his study at all, it was a storage room filled with dust.

"What the…." England teleported into another room and found that it too was not what he expected. _My mind must be playing tricks on me. I've just been away a long time and forgotten where things are._ He tried to convince himself, but it did bug him quite a bit. After all, he'd been living in that house for a very long time, he wouldn't just forget the layout just because he hadn't been there in just a century and a half.

… … …

It was several weeks later that England found himself looking through his collection of spellbooks for the first time in a very long while since he'd sealed off the entire section of his library to prevent anyone from being able to learn any of his magical secrets and come close to perfecting magic like he had. It probably wouldn't have been interesting or even worth noting at all if a strange thought hadn't crossed his mind.

_That letter Annie wrote for past me… I didn't see him get it but… he just have… what happened to it…?_

But as he looked around England couldn't find it anywhere. He knew he'd put it in this room before he sealed it off…. so why couldn't he find it? He began to wonder if perhaps it hadn't been there to begin with, maybe his memory was somehow correct and Annie never gave the letter to Arthur- despite the fact that he remembered receiving it from her. Perhaps he'd somehow changed the past in a way that caused her to decide not to write the letter and it just didn't change history enough to alter his memories.

But England found that a bit difficult to believe. He felt certain that there was more to it than that, after all this wasn't the first contradiction he'd noticed, surely there was more to this than insignificant changes that he just couldn't remember, surely there was something very odd going on.

Even if he had just altered the past slightly, that would still change him, he shouldn't keep his old memories… right? That's not how it was when he'd visited Annie in the hospital if she was correct.

England set the book he was looking over back in its proper place on the shelf. There had to be some way to get to the bottom of this.

… … …

It was quite a while before he finally understood. And after all that effort, the answer that he'd finally found just made him feel more out of place than he ever had when he was simply in the past, and more than anything, it made him feel that all his work had been for nothing, but he couldn't just leave things how they were, he had to fix this…. or at the very least he had to tell the other party involved.

He picked up his holo-phone and dialed, after a few rings there was an answer on the other end:

"Yes? Hello?" A very familiar annoyed voice greeted him.**  
**

* * *

**Cast:**

Alexander Kirkland (England 3014, post Magic Rev): Shared

Alexander Kirkland (England 3014, post Magic Rev): Me


	2. Nowhere Apparently

**Ahhhhhhh so sorry we haven't posted! U~U" We kind of *distraction* then *excuse* and it didn't happen... but we're not abandoning NEL's sequel a all! Just... posting will likely not be as regular as it had ben with part one...**

**Anyway... umm... what do our few continued readers think of the name change? We just did it because we couldn't think of something that sounded better than 'Not Exactly Linear' but if anyone has a cool idea, that would be nice to hear. Though we probably won't change anything unless it's really awesome. **

**Just filling space here because round numbers are cool, yeah? All my stories have round numbers.**

**We don't own Doctor Who, Hetalia, or reviews, though they are all appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, "Nowhere apparently": **

"So... is your room alright?" Alexander asked over the rim of a cuppa.

Annie smiled, "It's wonderful, Alex~"

Alexander smiled back slightly, setting the tea down, "Good, I wouldn't want you to not be comfortable."

"This is one of the best places I've ever stayed, why would I ever be uncomfortable?" She asked with a chuckle then took a sip of her tea.

"You think so?"

"Of course~"

Alexander took another sip of his tea, "Well, that's good then."

"I'm glad you think so too," She replied as she did the same, then after a moment she added, "but maybe I should look for somewhere else to stay… I'd hate to be inconveniencing you…."

"You aren't, really. You saw how big this mansion is, right? And it's not as if I live with anyone else anymore…" Alexander trailed off slightly.

"I know but… I feel bad that you're paying for all my expenses. You even bought me clothes…"

Alexander sighed slightly and took another sip of tea, "It's fine, Annie, I don't mind."

"I know you don't…. but it makes me feel like I'm using you," Annie said, adding an almost silent, "...again."

He frowned a bit.

She took a slightly awkward sip of her tea.

"You aren't using me, I've offered a room to you of my own will… besides, if I didn't want you to stay here I would have helped you find somewhere else a week or two ago." Alexander responded levelly.

"Why do you want me to stay here?" Annie asked curiosity and relief mingling oddly in her tone.

"...no real reason…." Alexander blushed slightly.

"Oh, alright then…." She replied, "I was just curious."

"Oh? Who's this?~" Queen Amelia III said as she entered the room looking for Alexander, presumably for something related to holo-work.

"Annie, a friend of mine…" Alexander rolled his eyes slightly at the Queen.

"You don't have friends," The queen replied not meaning anything especially rude by it, "A girlfriend? No, a lover?~"

"We really are just friends," Annie stated, a bit of blush creeping across her face.

Alexander flushed as well, "I can have friends, Amelia."

"Yeah right, then why haven't I ever seen you with any? Let's face it, it'd take a special kind of person to even want to be friends with you." The Queen retorted.

Annie replied immediately, a bit louder than she meant to, "That's not true, Alex is a wonderful person!"

Alexander flushed a bit more.

"Definitely a lover then."

"I said we're just friends," Annie replied, nearly red with blush at the thought.

"What you did you want, Amelia?" Alexander asked loudly in annoyance, quite red in the face as well.

"There's some holo-work I need you to do right away, it's important," she stated in a tone that somehow made it clear that she meant it was certainly more important than drinking tea with a lover.

"Oh? What about?" Alexander rolled his eyes again.

"About my empire of course," the Queen stated, giving Alexander an annoyed look.

"You mean about dissolving it?"

"We can still pass it off as a joke if we start acting now," she replied sternly.

Annie who had nothing to do with this conversation simply sat quietly and drank her tea.

"I am acting now, to dissolve it." Alexander stated as if it were obvious.

"But why? We're in a good position to take over the whole world, why are you just giving up here?"

Alexander sighed at having to explain and took a moment to think his words through, "I don't want it anymore… it's not worth making foreign relations so terrible."

"Then just fix the bloody foreign relations, you should still be able to do that and keep the empire. You're not so useless that you can't do both."

"I don't want the empire anymore, what's the point in taking over the world? What would I do with the world?" Alexander looked at the Queen critically, "Surely some of the general population must feel the same way or I wouldn't have even thought about it."

"It's about power and pride," The Queen replied simply, "Our empire has been growing for centuries now. Just letting go of it like this without a fight will only make us look weak… I'm sure the 'general population' would agree if I spoke to them about it."

Alexander replied just as simply, "Who would I fight? Myself? I've done that already, it didn't work out very well."

"If we're not on top then someone else is bound to attack us eventually."

"Why? If we had no territory to lose then what could motivate an attack?" Alexander tried to sip his tea, but by now it was cold, so he set it back down.

"Any of the same stupid reasons that wars have started over in the past, you should know more about that than I do, so just pick a few of the more trivial ones."

Alexander rolled his eyes yet again, it always seemed like the correct response when he hear

the Queen's voice, "I'll deal with that if it ever comes up."

"Yeah yeah, you always say that."

"And has that bitten me in the arse yet?"

"Plenty of times I should think."

"How many within your reign?" Alexander specified his original intention for the question.

"So many I'm amazed that your arse isn't made of swiss cheese," The Queen retorted coldly.

"Be careful what you say now, Amelia," Alexander chuckled slightly, "because I could have you say whatever I'd like at your next speech."

"You wouldn't dare deprive your Queen of her only actual political power, would you?" She asked, making mocking face even though she knew fully well that he could and probably would do as he was saying he would.

"That depends if you plan to cooperate with me on this."

"Of course I will, I'd much rather cooperate with you on keeping the empire though."

"It's not going to happen, Amelia." Alexander sighed yet again, it too felt like the appropriate response when hearing the Queen talk.

"Stubborn arse," Amelia replied firmly before walking away.

"...Sorry about that." Alexander apologized quietly to Annie.

"It's fine… I probably should have left the room…." She replied with a shy smile.

Alexander shrugged, "As long as you didn't mind.."

She shook her head, "Why would I mind?"

"I don't know…."

"So um…. who was that? You called her Amelia but she looked like some kind of spoiled princess..."

"She's the Queen…." Alexander answered regrettably.

"At that age?" Annie asked doubtingly, "Aren't queen's usually grey haired and slightly wrinkled but not enough to say they look bad yet…?"

Alexander hesitated, and responded quietly as if Amelia were still in the room, "Her parents were assassinated when she was about six years old…"

"That's terrible…." Annie replied empathetically.

"Yeah… so she's technically been queen that long since there are no other heirs… but of course she had regents."

"Still…. that must be pretty hard on her…"

"I suppose…. I took care of her off and on with a handful of the advisors… but she got spoiled anyway." Alexander stated fairly casually.

"Well, she's the queen, it seems natural she'd be a bit spoiled." Annie said almost jokingly.

Alexander chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey um… why did you want to save me?" Annie asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Alexander was a bit surprised by the sudden question, "I said because your were a good friend…"

"I know but…. I would have died by the time you got out of the magic revolution. Whether it was from poison, my employers, or just old age. Saving me just means that you'll actually see me grow old and die…."

Alexander seemed to hesitate, not because he hadn't thought about that, but because he knew it was likely incorrect. He muttered quietly, "Not necessarily…."

"What do you mean?"

He hesitated again.

"What do you mean, Alex," She repeated, assuming that this was going to be something quite important for her to know.

"Because… perhaps… you aren't entirely human…." Alexander said slowly.

Annie raised a curious eyebrow at this idea, "but I am human."

"...but suppose you weren't… you could live as long as I can.."

"That would be nice," She replied, "But, my parents and brother were human, it only makes sense that I am too."

"Are you sure?" The question seemed to echo slightly, although it was no different in tone than anything else Alexander had been saying.

"I don't have any reason to doubt it."

"You and Jack looked nothing alike…. how do you know you were really related?"

"We just were, there are such things as recessive traits you know."

"I know, but…" Alexander trailed off as he thought about how to phrase what he was trying to get across, "What if you pretended to be Jack's sister and forgot that you were pretending…?"

Annie chuckled a bit at the thought, "How would I just forget that I'm pretending to be someone I'm not? What are you getting at here?"

Alexander sighed, "You aren't going to believe me… are you…?"

"Not if you say something ridiculous, I'll hear you out though," She replied as if making an offer.

"I'm really not… say there was something that allowed you to forget… and Jack had to pretend like he didn't know."

"Okay, but, if there was such a thing that could make someone forget… why would I use it? If I weren't human wouldn't it be better for me to keep my un-human memories, no matter what the situation were? Especially if it just makes me forget?" Annie asked, "Besides, I haven't forgotten anything."

"What if you needed to blend in, like a disguise… it would be bad if someone found out you were different, especially if you were different physically as well." Alexander found it increasingly difficult to keep it hypothetical.

"Well a disguise would be completely different than just erasing memories."

"If the memories could be gotten back, isn't it then a mental disguise?" Alexander proposed.

"Well, I suppose so, but that would really only be good in a situation where someone was able to tell what you were thinking or was looking out for a specific thought pattern… what would be the point of that on Earth unless you're a lawyer?"

"Or if someone bad would try to find you."

"Where is this hypothetical situation going?" She asked, quite curious by this point about what evidence he had for any of this.

Alexander sighed again, "Nowhere apparently..."

"So… what were you even trying to say with all that?"

"That…. you might not be human." Alexander replied quietly, starting to lose hope that any of this would get through.

"But I am human… so why do you think I'm not?" She asked, completely denying it but willing to at least hear him out.

Alexander reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver pocket watch he'd been keeping for so long. "This. The Doctor told me about what it could actually be, but I haven't checked."

"It's just a broken watch, isn't it?" Annie asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not according to the Doctor."

"But…. what else could it be?"

"...it's hard to explain… but it could be more or less what's made you human."

Annie looked at the watch curiously, "... how could a broken watch possibly do that?"

"It's complicated…"

"In other words…. you don't know do you?"

"It was hard for me to get what the Doctor was saying….. so no….. I suppose I could try and get him here again to talk with you about it.."

"But what if you're not even right?" Annie let out a sigh, "Okay, let's just say I believe that I'm not human and that watch somehow disguised me as a human with alien magic or whatever… what happens?"

Alexander seemed to think a moment before pushing aside whatever came to mind, "Then you would open the watch and become non-human again.. then… I suppose you could do whatever you'd like to."

"I just open it? ….. and just stop being human?" She asked, thinking that there must be a catch for it to be that simple.

"As far as I know…"

"What happens to me….?"

"...what do you mean?"

"... what would happen to me, as a human? Will I still remember? Or would my human-self just sort of disappear…?"

Alexander hesitated, "I believe you will remember…"

Annie gave him a look that made it clear that she was not at all reassured by that response.

Alexander looked away, not wanting to make things worse but not knowing what to do to make them better.

"... do you want me to open the watch?" Annie asked suddenly after a somewhat awkward moment of silence.

"It's your choice….. but I would rather not watch you grow old.."

"oh….. I'll think about it then….."

Alexander nodded slowly.

* * *

**Cast:**

Alexander Kirkland (England 3014, Post Magic Rev): Me

Annabeth Greensleeves (Annie): MewShiny

Queen Amelia III: MewShiny


End file.
